Westland Shopping Center
Westland Shopping Center is an enclosed shopping mall located in the city of Westland, Michigan, a suburb of Detroit. The mall features more than 100 inline stores, with JCPenney, Sears, and Kohl's serving as anchor stores. The former anchor store is Macy's. History Opening and 1960s Westland Shopping Center was developed by J.L. Hudson Corporation. It was designed by Victor Gruen Associates and Louis G. Redstone Associates. Westland Center played a role in local history. During the early 1960s, the city of Livonia planned to annex the part of Nankin Township in which the mall was to be built. The shopping center eventually opened on July 28, 1965, joining Northland and Eastland malls in other Detroit Metro cities. The complex was a tri-level structure. A small second story mezzanine overlooked its East Court. There was also a basement shopping concourse beneath the'' East Court''. In reaction to Livonia's annexation attempts, the people of Nankin Township voted to incorporate the remainder of the township as a city on May 16, 1966, known as the City of Westland, naming it after the mall. Among the forty charter inline stores were Thom McAn Shoes, Winkelman's ladies' wear, Himelhoch's ladies wear, Westland Drug, Hughes Hatcher Suffrin men's wear, a Kroger supermarket and 2-level S.S. Kresge 5 & 10. Westland Shopping Center encountered competition from three regional malls in nearby Livonia; Wonderland Center (1959) {3 miles northeast}, Livonia Mall (1964) {6.4 miles northeast} and, eventually, Laurel Park Place (1989) {4.9 miles northwest}. Fairlane Town Center (1976) {8.4 miles southeast, in Dearborn} was also too close for comfort. Hudson's 4-level (354,000 square foot) location was the first anchor when it opened in 1965. The complex was a tri-level structure. A small second story mezzanine overlooked its East Court. There was also a basement shopping concourse beneath the'' East Court''. 1970s JCPenney opened on October 26, 1976 as a second anchor. In 1987, MainStreet joined the mall, becoming Kohl's one year later. 1990s Sears was first proposed as a new anchor in 1991 and opened on October 25, 1997, becoming the first Sears to open in Metro Detroit in over 20 years. 2000s In 2001, Hudson's was converted to Marshall Field's, which in turn became Macy's in 2006. With all renovations and expansions, the retail facility encompassed 1,063,700 leasable square feet and contained eighty-seven stores and services. 2010s In 2014, Westland received a major renovation. Bath & Body Works and Victoria's Secret were remodeled, whilst ULTA Beauty, Charming Charlie and Shoe Carnival opened. Macy's closed its Westland location for good on the night of Sunday, March 19, 2017. Anchors Current * JCPenney (opened October 26, 1976) * Sears (opened October 25, 1997) * Kohl's (opened in 1987 as MainStreet) Former * Macy's * Hudson's * Marshall Field's * MainStreet Gallery Videos File:Truse Glass Hydraulic Elevator @ Westland Shopping Center - Westland, MI (READ DESC.)|The Main Elevator File:Sears NOT Closing at Westland Center - Westland, MI|Sears Tour File:Montgomery KONE Hydraulic Elevator @ Sears (still open) - Westland Shopping Center - Westland, MI|The Sears Elevator File:Vintage Dover Hydraulic Elevator @ JCPenney - Westland Shopping Center - Westland, MI|The JCPenney Elevator External Links Westland Shopping Center's Official WebsiteCategory:Malls in Michigan Category:Shopping Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls that opened in 1965 Category:Shoe Carnival-anchored Properties Category:Sears-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Kohl's-anchored Malls Category:Former Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Marshall Field's-anchored Malls Category:Former Hudson's-anchored Malls Category:Former MainStreet-anchored Malls Category:Ulta Beauty Locations